


Don't cry.

by sweetkid



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkid/pseuds/sweetkid
Summary: Falling in love and realizing it too late.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 17





	Don't cry.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa have been together since they took their first breath on earth. They were together when they learnt how to sit, when they said their first word and when they took their first step. They were together for every happy and sad moments, they passed the obstacles together. But who knew that while being together their feeling would develop together as well? Feelings that the other never got to know and when they did… it was too late.

This is just a little snippet from Hongjoong’s side, how his feelings blossomed and then ended.

Seonghwa, you were my first love and you knew it, how many years has it been since we have been together? I fell for the second time in love and it’s for you again. I don’t want to look at someone else, I don’t want someone else’s hand holding my hand. I can’t even leave you in my dreams, even after death I wouldn’t commit such a sin. If you want to know how much I love you, measure the oceans and you will understand. Without you, my life is nothing. Your name is written on my heart and you photo is under my pillow.

I want to do something that will make me yours but I’m someone else’s for now. I just want to be yours. Everyone lied when they said you can’t fall in love again. I’m crying now, regretting now. And now you are someone else’s too, just like me.

And I can’t make you mine again. I lost. All that is left for me now is my love for you and the love of someone else, that I don’t deserve. But, I’m sorry, this will have to end. I can’t change anything, it’s too late.

Today, I’m comforting myself, telling you to not long for me. Because what happened if you went far away from me, if our dreams shattered before even starting. I promise you that my shadow will always be with you. Don’t cry if you miss me, stay happy, don’t let your tears fall. I moved to another city, you won’t find me. But, after every prayer, I said your name and God didn’t listen to me, He became a stranger. Now I’m alone, but if someone asks the reason behind your pain, don’t say my name.


End file.
